


A Warm Welcome

by Sunja



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Extortion, Heroes are assholes, Homelander is his own warning, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, POV The Deep, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunja/pseuds/Sunja
Summary: It's the Deep's first day as a member of the Seven and he finally meets the great hero Homelander. He's excited and motivated, but he soon leans that his heroes aren't as warm and welcoming as he thought they'd be.





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> In the show Deep mentions to Annie that he took shit when he joined the Seven. This is me imagining young and idealistic Deep joining the team and immediately getting knocked down by Homelander.

It’s my first day as a member of the Seven. I have never been so excited in my life. I am still in that state of can’t believe this is happening. They chose me. Of all the Supers that applied, they chose me. The guy who can breathe underwater and speaks to fish. They probably want me because I can make good press regarding keeping the oceans clean. I really hope I get to work with environmental activists. I have talked to many fish and all the plastic is killing them. There is so much to be done, so many great things I can accomplish as a member of the Seven. 

I’m giddy, can barely stand still. I feel so full of energy and my mind is hazy with euphoria. I made it. 

Stepping out of the elevator into the Seven’s quarters is amazing. Everything is shiny and new, modern and professional. Lamplighter is standing over to one side. He notices me staring and gives me a nod as a greeting before walking off. I guess I can always talk to him later. 

I walk on and find myself in the conference room. It’s got an arrow shaped table with seven seats and is overlooking the city with an amazing view. One of those seats is now mine. 

All the seats are empty, except for the one at the head of the table, where Homelander is sitting. I am starstruck. He is as stunning as on TV, not a hair out of place and smiling welcomingly. His smile burns like a star and I can’t help but be drawn to his light. 

“Hi.”, I say awkwardly as a walk toward him. “I’m…”

“The Deep, I know.”, he interrupts. He gets up and holds out his hand. “Welcome to the Seven.”

I shake his hand and marvel at how strong his grip is. I’m pretty tough, bulletproof even, but I’m pretty sure that he could still tear me to pieces if he wanted to. 

“Thank you so much, I’m so honored to be here.”, I answer. This is so awesome. Here I am, in a room with Homelander, the greatest hero of them all. And I am a part of his team. 

“Make yourself at home, Deep, you’re one of us now.” Homelander gestures around at the room. “Pretty cool, right?” He smirks at me, he’s obviously had this conversation before with new members of the team. I just grin, unable to hide my excitement. My stomach is filled with butterflies, this is my dream come true, in this moment I feel invincible. 

“Yeah, this is awesome!”, I exclaim. “It’s so cool to be a part of the seven. There is so much I can do now, I have so many ideas. I could literally solve pollution in the ocean with the publicity here. I am so thankful for all the potential you have given me.”

Homelander chuckles. Have I said something funny?

“Oh, Deep, my boy, you’re not here to save the ocean.”, he says, laying a hand on my shoulder. Wait… 

“But there are so many fish dying because of all the plastic. The pollution is killing whole ecosystems. I just want to save the world and the world needs it’s oceans.”, I explain. I’m not sure what his point is. 

“No.”, he smiles his thousand watt smile, but this time it seems almost pitying. “What the world needs is a hero with a pretty face and a diverse set of powers for better marketing.”

My smile slowly freezes as that sinks in. My excitement fades. I’m sure I must have misunderstood him. “Are you saying I’m only on the team because I look good?”, I ask for clarification. Homelander’s hand wanders from my shoulder to my neck, his thumb pressing under my jaw and tilting my head up to him. I’m uncomfortable with this level of touching.

“Please stop touching me.”, I add. 

Homelander looks at me as if I’m a naive little kid. Maybe to him, I am. “It’s true, you are very pretty. That will go over great with marketing and with the fans. Your powers aren’t that useful, but it will appeal to the climate activists and to the kids to have someone who cares about the oceans. That’s why you’re on the team. To show that we are diverse and care about the environment. You won’t actually be saving fish, because who gives a fuck about fish?”

He hasn’t moved his hand, so when I try to pull away, to turn my head away so he won’t see the disappointment on my face, he just holds on and I can’t move. He brings his other hand up and ruffles my hair. What the fuck is he doing? If it were a different situation with a different guy I would say he’s very creepily coming onto me. But this is Homelander. I fight back angry tears that want to spill out after his scathing words. So I’m just a token. Great. I stare back at him with all the fierceness I can muster. “Let go of me.”, I say. 

He doesn’t. “You will learn very quickly, that I am the man around here. What I say goes. What I want, I get. If you’re not okay with that, then you’re off the team.”  
One hand holds me in place by my hair, with the other he traces first my cheekbone, then his thumb finds my lips and strokes over them. 

“Right now, I want to bend you over that desk and give you a proper welcome. So, what’s it going to be, Deep? Are you a member of the Seven, or are you a nobody who was to proud for his own good?”

His impossibly blue eyes stare me down and I can’t look away. My excitement is gone, replaced by fear. I’m suddenly very aware that those eyes could also turn me to a speck of dust on the floor in less time than it would take me to run to the door. 

It’s not the idea of sex with a man, that’s the problem. I’m bi and I’m far from a virgin. I’ve also had a crush on Homelander for the longest time when I was still a teenager. But the way he is treating me right now, like I’m just some toy, some accessory to be used to his pleasure… 

I want to walk out that door. I want to really, really badly. But I can’t help but think about what happens then. It will be a big scandal. The new team member being thrown out on his first day. I will never be a hero again. And then what would I do? Become an activist? Work in an aquarium? No. This is my chance to be somebody. How can I just give that up?

I close my eyes for a moment and breathe deeply, before I unclench my jaw and slightly part my lips. Homelander hums approvingly and pushes his thumb into my mouth. “Thought so.”, he says. This time, his smile seems threatening. Predatory even. “Now, now, don’t be difficult. Suck.”

I swallow my pride and suck and lick at his finger in my mouth. I can’t bear to look him in the eyes. The humiliation is driving color in my cheeks. I know I’m blushing. But my fear and humiliation probably isn’t news to Homelander. He can hear my heartbeat and my blood flow. Hell, he’s probably already seen my gills through my uniform. 

“Look at me.”, Homelander orders. There is no room for disobedience in his voice. I look him in the eyes. He smirks with amusement, as if this is just some game to him. My fear mixes with anger and it must be visible in my eyes. Homelander’s grin widens and he starts pushing me back until I hit the table. We’re right at the center of it, where Homelander’s seat is. 

He pulls his thumb out of my mouth and instead loosely wraps his hand around my throat. The fear overpowers the anger and I swallow, feeling the gentle but firm press of his fingers. He doesn’t squeeze, instead he just pushes me back until I’m slightly off balance and bent backwards over the table a little. He’s still standing an arms length away. 

“Take off your clothes.”, he commands gently. His voice is soft, but I can hear the underlying threat, the implied _or else_.

I wait for him to release me, so I can stand properly, but he doesn’t. So I remain bent backwards and clumsily pull down the zipper to my shirt. He raises an eyebrow with a slight smirk when my gills are revealed. I avoid his eyes and toss the shirt to the ground. I reach for my pants and pull them down with the underwear. I want to pull them off all the way and step out of them, but Homelander’s grip is keeping me upright, so I’m stuck with my pants around my knees. 

Homelander comes closer, until our bodies are almost touching. He is still holding me by the neck, but now he slides his other hand across my chest. I inhale sharply when he touches my gills. They are sensitive and I still find it weird when other people touch them. Homelander notices. He traces his finger along one gently, and I shudder. It feels nice. Then Homelander digs his nails in and I yelp in pain, trying to escape his grip, but it’s useless. 

“Interesting.”, he says, as he lets go of the gill and I slump for a moment, breathing until the pain fades. Apparently, Homelander has had enough of exploring my different biology. With one fast move he spins me around and slams me down on the table. I can barely get my hands under me fast enough to avoid smashing my face on the metal. 

Homelander keeps one hand on my neck. I try moving, but it’s useless. I hear him unbuckling his pants. I try not to panic and focus on breathing slowly and deeply.  
I flinch when I suddenly feel a hand on my ass, squeezing once and then pulling once cheek to the side. I have never felt so exposed in my life. I hate it. I hate Homelander for not being the hero he pretends to be. A hero wouldn’t do this. 

I hear him spit in his hand. I expect him to finger me open, but when I do feel something rubbing against my ass, it’s far too big to be a finger. I panic slightly and try to get up, but he easily holds me down against the table. “Stop fighting and relax. I won’t hurt you too bad. I just want you to remember this for a while.” 

That does nothing to ease my anxiety. It’s almost a relief when he finally lines up and starts pushing in, because at least now I don’t have to dread it happening anymore. I’m tense at first, but I know that that’s not going to help me, so a force myself to surrender and my body to relax. It still hurts like a motherfucker, but not as bad as before. When he’s seated inside me, Homelander lets go of my neck and instead moves to grip my hips. I feel incredibly full and I’m not ready, but he starts thrusting anyways. I try to hold back my sounds of pain, but it doesn’t really work. Homelander is going fast and hard, pulling me back towards him with every thrust. It rattles me every time and I can feel bruises form on my hips. 

At least he doesn’t draw it out. It doesn’t take long for his thrusts to become more erratic. I can tell he’s close. He pulls me up until my back is against his chest. He wraps one hand around my throat again and this time he squeezes. Just enough to hinder my breathing, but not enough to choke me out. It still makes his power that much more apparent. 

He thrusts a few more times and then he climaxes inside me. I can feel this cum inside me. While he’s still coming down he moves his hand to my hair and pulls my head back. Then he bites down hard on my neck. He’s marking me. This will leave a nasty bruise for a while and it will be very hard to hide. 

I fight tears again. 

Eventually, he let’s go and pulls out. He steps back and is doing up his pants while I slowly straighten up. I pull up my pants as well. My ass is sticky and hurts like hell. My hips and neck also throb with pain. 

Homelander hands me my shirt. “Welcome to the team.”, he says. He ruffles my hair again as if he was petting a cute little dog. Then he just walks out the door. 

I fix my clothes in a daze. This is not the way I had expected this day to go. I steel myself before I walk out and wander the corridors just long enough to find a private place to cry. 


End file.
